The Rise And Fall of the Doctor Part 2
by Sagg8181
Summary: The Second Installment of my multipart series where the Doctor, along with myself, Sherlock, John, have to round up all of the past Doctors to save the universe. Thanks for reading!


(Where we last left off, Sherlock, John, and I had just made our way to the top of Big Ben to find a marvelous surprise.)

"Oh, and by the way, I'm the Doctor," This newfound man said.

"Ho... how did you bring that box all the way up here?" I stammered out. I couldn't believe this. We had actually found the doctor. But he was in a blue police box. How was any of this possible, and how did Sherlock know that he would be up here, on the top of Big Ben?

"Hello Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sherlock said, "I've got some questions for you." I knew that Sherlock would be asking this mystery man some questions, but I never expected this. "You're not from this world are you? You're some sort of intergalactic being... Well this is a first for me."

"And why do you say that Mr. Holmes?" The Doctor said, "I try to make it as unnoticeable as possible."

"Well first off, who wears bowties anymore? Second off, you've got this strange piece of technology in your pocket, that I have never seen before. Lastly, you were just inside of a police box, on top of Big Ben. It sounded impossible in my head, but at this moment, I figured that it was the only possible solution."

"Bravo Mr. Holmes, you're obviously a man with immense brain power." Wow, a conversation between what seemed to be the two most intellectual beings in all of the universe. I was so confused now. Had Sherlock known all about this 'Doctor' man the whole time?

"May I ask," I added, "Doctor Who?" I doubted he would give me an answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Actually if you don't mind, it's just the doctor. My name: The Doctor, My rank: Doctor, and my reason to be here: ...Fun." Was this man crazy? "But enough talking, everyone into my TARDIS."

"Your What?" Asked John, "Is that your... box thingy? Because I think it's a bit too small to fit us all, don't you think?"

"Well, why don't you go inside and find out." We all walk in. Suddenly it was bigger on the inside! John kept jumping in, and out of this phone booth, expecting something to change, but it was still bigger on the inside. "So Gentlemen, what do you think of my TARDIS?"

"It's bigger on the inside," Said John, "That can't be possible."

"Well you're looking right at it, so it is!" Exclaimed the doctor. "Her name is 'The TARDIS': Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. I once stole her from the time lords, and we've been traveling ever since." This was just amazing. Inside, everything looked so high-tech. There were hallways that looked like they could go on forever. "She's a beauty huh?"

Sherlock managed to stammer out, "This just isn't possible... How could this be? It defies all logic." Even Sherlock was lost.

"Well you see, not only is she bigger on the inside, but she can take you anywhere in space and time. Now, most people believe that time is a straight line. You can't go forwards, and you can't go backwards, but actually, it's more like a big ball of Wibbley Wobbley, Timey Wimey... Stuff. Now, as I've told you, us four will be saving the universe. I know that's a lot to take in, but it's true.

"Wait Doctor," John said, "We're trying to solve the mystery of Amy and Rory Pond. That's why we came searching for you, hoping you had answers, we never expected to be saving the universe!"

"Well, I can tell you all about Amelia, and Rory Pond. They were my most recent companions. They were also a couple. In that book by River Song, She's my wife, it's the exact story of how they 'died'. In all reality, they're both ok. Just stuck back in New York in the 1960's. Amelia was the first face, this face ever saw. Alright, now let's get to work. In the year 24550, multiple suns are expanding at the same time. This has lead the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the _Sontarans_, to these stars to gain energy to take over all time and space. If they accomplish this, all hell will break loose. Every being, everywhere will be enslaved. That's how the universe ends. But I've brought you three here today for a very special reason. You have to help me collect all 10 of my past selves. The universe usually makes that a paradox. And yes, the universe is alive. It wants the species of every planet to live free! So, it allowed me one chance. If I could collect all 10 of my past selves, and be a sacrifice, that every species will remain free. No one will parish. I've got to do what I've got to do. Any questions?"

"Uhm, yeah!" I Exclaimed, "How do we help? Why did you choose us? And wait, you've had 10 past selves?" I couldn't believe my ears. I was standing in a spaceship that traveled through all space and time, and this man was explaining that I had to collect all of his past selves to save the universe from being enslaved. These past two days just made absolutely no sense to me.

"Well you're the people the TARDIS told me to bring, and yes, I'm a time lord. We can regenerate 12 times. I'm actually about 1200 years old in earth standards. So, now where was I? Oh right, it's time to collect my past selves!" He jumped over to the middle of the TARDIS to what looked like a control board, and yelled. "Geronimo!" and began pressing buttons. Suddenly the TARDIS started shaking and we were off! I looked over to Sherlock, and he looked completely speechless. I don't he expected this to happen today either. John was just walking around, looking at everything. He had quite the puzzled look on his face. Suddenly this machine came to a stop. "Alright everyone, file out in an orderly fashion, and start looking for a older fellow, kinda grumpy. You'll know it when you see him."

The first thing I noticed when we stepped out of the ship was that we had moved. To a whole different Planet it seemed! Everything seemed to be in rubble though, it was very odd. "This is Skaro, the planet of the Daleks. I remember when I came here with Ian, and Barbara... and my Granddaughter."

"The level of oxygen must be high enough to keep us living, although it's a bit hard to breathe," said Sherlock, "Now, can you explain to me what these Daleks look like?"

The Doctor explains, "Well you see, they looks like something right out of the 60's. They're all metal, but they have a living being inside of them. They also have a little lazar arm, watch out for that, and they have a plunger arm for grabbing things. Oh, and they yes 'EXTERMINATE' and shoot these little lazars at you. Thankfully, this is back in the beginning of the Daleks, so they only paralyze you. Not kill you."

"Sounds Menacing..." Said John, "I just don't want to lose my precious legs. I mean, they've brought me everywher-" *Crash* A man with long white hair, and a cane crashed right into John, attempting to run.

"Who in the hell are you?!" The man exclaimed, "I've got to get you out of here quickly, this planet is full of these creatures called the Daleks, and... wait, how did you gentlemen get here anyways?"

"Well you see Doctor..." Said The Doctor, "I'm a future regeneration of yourself. I know jumping into my own timeline is very dangerous, but in the future, the universe is giving me a chance to bring you to help me save all life as we know it from the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Sontarans. Now, you will forget all of this, once you're back here... Don't bother asking why, it's a spacey wacey, timey wimey thing... So now, if you please, could you follow us to my TARDIS?"

"So you're telling me... I'm you? Wow, look at my cheekbones... So young. Wow. How do I know I should trust... Well technically me? How do I know you're not just s species of alien that can take a form of my future self?" Asked the first Doctor.

"Because I can tell you anything. Anything in the 900 years I've been living. Just ask a simple question." Said the Eleventh Doctor.

"What is the name of my... our granddaughter?" He asked.

"Suzan. Her name was Suzan. By the way, where is she? I would have liked to her again." The Eleventh Doctor Answered.

"Oh bloody hell. I guess you really are me. Ok, take me to your TARDIS. Once we're done saving the universe and what not, take me back to this exact time and place please." I was stunned that Sherlock hadn't said anything in a while. It had just been the Doctor talking.

Finally, as we were all heading back to the TARDIS, Sherlock said, "So... I understand that you are the same guy. Now, if I've read up on my theories correctly, this isn't possible. Plus you don't look the same, talk the same, and... No offence, this guy is a lot younger then you."

"Well you see," Explained the Eleventh Doctor, "I'm- We're time lords. We have the ability to regenerate, as I believe I may have already talked to you about. Maybe I didn't, I don't remember. Anyways, when we regenerate, we don't just come back to life, we change bodies. We can regenerate, usually when it's needed most. For instance, radiation pollution can kill me. As long as I don't get killed during the regeneration process. Anything that causes me to need to regenerate."

"Thank you for the explanation Doctor. Is there any possible way to be able to transfer that energy to another person, so that they can regenerate?"

"It is possible, but it's not something a time lord does on a daily basis." I wondered for a little while about that. Would the doctor do that if it was really needed? Finally, we reached the TARDIS, and walked inside.

"Wow, I see you redecorated?" The First Doctor exclaimed, "I like it... It's very interesting..."

"Ah yes, It came with this new body. I guess she was ready to change too. Anyways, now that I've got a second... me to help, the ride shouldn't be as rough. You can help me, correct?"

"Of course... Well, this is a bit odd of a structure... So new. What happened to the simple system? It was so easy to drive." What did the First Doctors TARDIS look like? I expected them all to look the same.

"You know those circle things? On the side of the TARDIS that light up? Those things. I've forgotten, what do they do. Could you explain that to me, while we're in some open space?" Asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Honestly," The First Doctor Chuckled, "I've got no idea. This is interesting. Seeing my future self and all. Someone I can finally get along with. Can I ask, are we important in the future? We must be, seeing you're saving the universe."

"I can't tell you. 'Spoilers'. I know you're going to lose your memory anyways, but I just can't tell you. I'm sorry." Said the Eleventh Doctor. At this point, I decided to go do some exploring. As I was walking out of the room Sherlock, and John followed me.

"Hello Tynan," Said Sherlock, "I've got this odd feeling you're assuming this is a dream right about now. I'm even starting to get that impression. I mean, could this whole ship even be real? A man that can change his face when he dies. It's amazing really. Just imagine if someone could get their hands on that kind of power... Moriarty... I can't let that happen. If this is even real. It feels so real though. I've been storing everything into my mind palace though. Just encase this isn't a dream."

"Believe me, I'm just as confused as you. All of this is just so weird. I just wanted to go look around in the Doctors Library, if you two would like to join me. After living 900 years of whatever, I'm sure he has a fantastic book collection. Maybe we could do some research on him" I say.

"That's a fantastic idea!" exclaimed John, "I told Sherlock you'd be a good person to bring with us... wherever we planned to go in the beginning." And with that we set off to the Library, not noticing that we were being followed by a little metal mouse.


End file.
